1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the structure of a connector or joint for use with metal pipes or resin tubes (hereinafter simply referred to as a pipe) assembled in a vehicle or other machines or apparatus to feed oil or air and having a relatively small diameter, typically, of less than 20 m/m.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional joint is exemplified, for example, in FIG. 7 and includes a body 21 enlarged as at 22 to form a small diameter chamber. The small diameter chamber 22 has a smooth inner peripheral surface 22'. An annular space 25 also has a smooth outer peripheral surface, and a pair of seal rings 23 and 23' are disposed in the small diameter chamber 22 at opposite sides of the spacer 25. 24 is a bushing. 26 is a socket including an integral resilient claw 26'. Po is a pipe.
In the prior art, however, if the pipe Po is obliquely inserted into the small diameter chamber 22, the leading end of the pipe Po causes the spacer 25 to axially move forwards. As a result, the seal ring 23' disposed in the bottom of the small diameter chamber 22 are excessively collapsed or deformed to prevent subsequent insertion of the pipe Po. Such excessive deformation of the seal ring 23' may results in separation of the seal ring 23 from the bottom of the small diameter chamber before the pipe Po is completely assembled to the joint.